timelord15fandomcom-20200214-history
Blog
Introduction Human resources (HR) was built to promote better communication between users in the wiki, especially between the general user base and the administration team. HR is to support and mediate arguments in order to help reach a fair conclusion and to try and decrease any negative feelings from continuing into the future. The department's intention is to promote and encourage harmony across the wiki, especially between users, and to assist new users in joining the community. This department is built on trust from the community, thus whatever is said in the discussion is expected to be private between the member and the user (unless the user specifically states that they wish it to be discussed with the general community). However, the HR member holds the right to take it to either the admin of HR or one of the bureaucrats if they believe that they are out of their depth and the situation is serious enough that it is necessary to take it higher. Furthermore, both the admin and the bureaucrats hold the right to ask what occurred if the admin/bureaucrat believe it to be serious. Trust, though, is the foundation of the department and privacy is an important factor, even if it is taken to higher ground. There will be a page set up, a registration of sorts, where users can 'sign themselves up' for. They will be able to state what time they are most accessible, what type of issue they may have (though this will be optional), and where it will be easiest to hold this discussion (for example, some users might find discord easier whereas others would find wikia chat easier). However, for the 'type of issue' section, we expect that this is kept either general or blank. For example, you would put down 'issue with chat' rather than 'this user called me out' to avoid any conflict or curiosity/questions from the general user base. We expect it to be general, not accusatory. We will also create a section on how urgent the issue is. In regards to which member of HR, we will include a section where you can specify but that will also be optional. Jurisdiction *As this is a sub-department, it falls under the jurisdiction of all three bureaucrats. *HR has the right to help with the community wherever they can, especially when the community has heavy activity or it is requested from the head of a department. This isn't a set list, but for example: **HR hold the right to look over forums, though more so the forums made by new users/their 'buddies', to check for any mistakes (e.g. a user not including first signs of magic in the history). They cannot sort the character, that right still falls under S&S department. **HR can encourage activity for any upcoming expansions or any other event from the userbase and try to ensure everyone feels included. *They are able to hold meetings over an issue between all users involved, regardless of their position within the wiki, in order to find a resolution. Limits Though HR is here to help provide a support system for the community, there is only so much they can do. We encourage that the department is your second resort in disputes and that you attempt to try and sort the issue between yourselves before taking it further. We highly discourage and want to avoid a situation where the department is being abused. If the member believes the user is: #Using the system to simply rant and talk dirt about another user #Are unwilling or unable to find a conclusion In other words, in any situation that they believe the user is taking it to far then the member holds the right to either close the discussion or pass it to the bureaucrats. HR is a third party system, they are not expected or encouraged to take sides in any situation, regardless of the users involved within it. They are expected to be professional and, to a certain extent, removed from the situation. Miscellaneous *'A user or an admin may turn to a HR member with an issue that they like to discuss with the community. The member will then provide the topic with the community under a level of anonymity.' *The channel 'aid and support' will fall under HR jurisdiction and it is their responsibility to respond and mediate any discussions held in order to ensure that it the discussions are helpful and on topic. *The Buddy System. Essentially, the HR member becomes a new user's buddy, at least for the entry month. The intention is to have the new user feel welcomed and included in the wiki. A page will be set up, that will be accessible on the nav bar and in the start up guide, to ensure this relationship is accessible to new users and instructions on how to partake. What the buddy system will include: **helping out with creating a new character: ***creating a page ***finding a face-claim ***creating a word bubble ***roleplaying with said character **Explaining the structure of the wiki, both in character and out of character, how to use the user model registration and answering any questions that they may have. *The HR department will be holding challenges for the community that will be given out through blogs and community central.